


Luffy x reader | Collection of one-shots

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Summary: Different stories pairing Luffy and you.1. Disease2. I can't give you my heart3. You're marked!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Disease

Again. Why? You knew that your captain was weird, but still... Why was he staring at you, again? You’ve already noticed his strange behavior for a moment now. It started a month ago. At the beginning he was staring at you, then he started avoiding your gaze when you were speaking and finally he totally ignored you.

"Luffy do you need my help or something? If that the case just say so but stop staring at me!"

His eyes widened for a second and then he just turned around and ignored you before rushing to Chopper’s office. What was wrong with him? His behavior was really pissing you off and making you feel worried. What if he didn’t want you anymore? Did you do something wrong? Maybe it was just a new strange game with Chopper and Usopp, but still it was really annoying. Suddenly, Chopper’s voice broke your thoughts :

"HELP! I think Luffy is sick!"  
"Don’t worry Chopper, an idiot can’t catch a cold," Sanji said  
"No, it’s not a cold, it’s something else! A-and I don’t know what it is! He may die! I’m not a good doctor. What am I supposed to do? What if he died because of me?! What should I d-"

BANG. Nami hit Chopper before he could continue in his madness.

"Just calm down, Chopper. Does he have a fever or something?"  
"No, it’s his heart! I don’t know what to do!"  
"Is it all ?"  
"No, he has a problem in his stomach, and he said that sometimes he feels really hot! I don’t know what kind of disease can do that!"  
"Do you know when he started having these symptoms?"  
"... About a month ago, I think... Wait! That’s too long. What if it is already too late to cure him? What are we going to do?!" Chopper started panicking again.  
"Maybe he’ll just die silently in his sleep," stated Robin.  
"That’s so wrong, Robin! How can you say that?! Sometimes you should keep what you think for yourself," Usopp intervened.  
"Wait... A month ago? That can explain why he was acting so weird all this time," you said.  
" Weird? What do you mean? Well, apart from his usual weirdness I noticed nothing," Nami replied.  
"Uh?! But he would suddenly start staring at me for no reason, and he avoided my gaze while I was speaking to him, and recently he ignores me whenever he sees me! That’s not his usual self!"

Nami and Robin looked at each other with a smirk on their face, and their eyes were saying “I know that you know that I know what’s going on” while the other members (yourself include) were just like “What’s going on?!”.

"Ohhh I see ~ So he can have that too!" Nami giggled, accompanied by Robin.  
"Nami! You know what is wrong with Luffy?! Can you save him??"  
"Yeah, don’t worry Chopper, we have the cure with us."  
"REALLY?! What is it?! Where is it?!"  
"Over there," she said while pointing at you.

Before you could even say a word Nami dragged you -grinning like a madman–and Chopper to his office where Luffy was supposed to be resting. Nami left you behind the door and entered with Chopper. She said that she had something to say to Luffy before you “could do your job”. You could easily hear them, though.

"Luffy~"  
"Hi, Nami! What are you doing here? Do you feel sick too?"  
"Not at all! Actually, I’ve never felt this good in a while~"  
"You sure? Because your voice seems strange, maybe you should ask Chopper to check your throat!"  
"Luffy! She knows what is wrong with you! I’m sorry I wasn’t useful, but I’ll study more and I promise I’ll never let you down ever again!"  
"Don’t worry Chopper, you’re already an awesome doctor!"  
"Heheeeeheeee, like I’m pleased to hear that, heeheheehee ~"  
"Say, Luffy, before I cure you, can I ask you some questions?"  
"Sure!"  
"Does it hurt somewhere sometimes?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side to think about it, then his eyes suddenly widened.

"Yeah, it does sometimes! It’s like someone is punching my stomach and I feel furious for no reason. Is it normal?!"  
"Ohh, it’s totally normal ~ Does it happen when _______ is speaking with a boy of the crew?"  
"... Yeah... And it’s really pissing me off," Luffy sulked.  
"Do you feel any of the symptoms you talked about with Chopper? Do you feel hot, does your heart or your stomach hurt right now?"  
"No... It just happens... sometimes", Luffy declared, looking embarrassed.

For only answer, Nami grinned at him. She was seriously enjoying herself. She asked Chopper to leave her with Luffy and she (finally) dragged you inside the room.

"Luffy! I bring _____ with me! She was worried about you; you know." Nami said while staring at Luffy.

Luffy saw you and instead of greeting you like he did to Nami, he just avoided your eyes and stared at the wall next to him while playing with his hands. You noticed Nami giggling silently next to you.

"Luffy ~ Aren’t you going to greet ____?!" Nami asked deceitfully shock.  
"H-hi." He stuttered.  
"Hi Luffy! Are you feeling ok now? Everybody is worried about you, you know." You tried to start a conversation, but he didn’t respond and Nami was still giggling to whatever she was finding funny.  
"And now do you feel weird?"  
"Yeah! I don’t feel like myself whenever ___ is here!" He said with an unexpected blush on his face.  
"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" You asked.  
"I don’t know! I don’t know what is going on! I’ve never felt like this before! It’s so weird, I have the sensation of having tons of butterflies in my stomach whenever you speak to me or you look at me, and my heart races like crazy just like when I find a new beetle! I hate it and love it at the same time, I don’t understand! Am I going to die?" He said finally facing you.

You finally understand what was wrong with Luffy, he wasn’t sick; he was in love... with you. It was the happiest day of your life. Your crush also had a crush on you! But you didn’t know how to respond to him. How can you tell someone that doesn’t even know what love is that he is in love with you?! You suddenly noticed that he was still staring at you and felt embarrassed as you felt yourself blushing. And before you could say something, you saw that Luffy was turning redder as well. You decided that it was your turn to say something:

"Luffy, y-you know I feel the same way..." You bravely confessed.

Once again his eyes widened.

"____ are you sick too?!" He said worriedly.  
"Don’t worry Luffy, you’re not sick, you’re just in love. It’s not dangerous," Nami said.  
"We’re not sick? GREAT!!! Thanks Nami!“ He said back to his idiot self before rushing outside.

You stayed here with Nami, still not very sure if he really got that you both confessed to each other, as you heard him yelling on the deck :

"GUYS! I’M NOT SICK I’M IN LOVE! oh.. AND ____ IS IN LOVE TOO !!"

You stayed dumbfounded as Nami patted your back to encourage you with your probably future captain boyfriend that didn’t even know what just happened.


	2. I can't give you my heart!

The young pirate was standing in front of you, he fixed his round eyes on you, tears freely falling from them.

"I’m sorry I can’t give you my heart, ____ !"

You froze instantly. Did he find out about your feelings? You had a crush on your captain for some time now, but you honestly thought he was too stupid to figure it out. You silently gulped, your throat was dry, you weren’t mentally prepared for that. Should you deny it? Confront your feelings for good? Ignore it? How did he find out? Why was he telling you this? Did your feelings were a burden for him? Your brain was about to explode, you had to think of something and quick! In addition, before you could repress them, some traitorous tears started streaming down your face and by the time you could hide them, Luffy’s warm fingers were already brushing them off, surprised you instinctively stepped back.

"Sorry, I am so sorry ____. I wish I could, but I really can’t! Don’t hate me, please! Please, stop crying, I’m begging you, I don’t want to see you cry!" Luffy blurted out seemingly hurt.

You wished you could stop those tears, but you couldn’t control them from the beginning. You hated looking so pitiable, especially in front of the person you love. Luffy moved in front of you and drew his face closer to yours and started kissing your tears. Your heart skipped a beat, your brain froze, and you pushed him away from you again.

"Ah... Sorry, you were only trying to comfort me, I shouldn’t have been so rough..." You apologized once you realized what you did before eyeing in the direction of the young pirate.

What you saw broke your heart. Luffy looked so miserable right now. He was staring at the floor, head down, his fists gripping on his jeans and tears flowing down his face. He was trembling and his knees finally gave up on him as he fell on the floor. You approached him slowly and gently hugged him, totally confused about his attitude.

"It’s alright Luffy, I don’t hate you, I would never hate you because you can’t give me your heart. I’m not that selfish, you know." You reassured by stroking his back.

The boy stopped sobbing and hugged you tighter in his arms.

"You don’t hate me but you don’t love me either because I couldn’t give you my heart!" He whined.  
"I think you already know that I love you Luffy..." You replied, embarrassed.

This time Luffy pushed you, his hands on your shoulders and looked at you confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"But... That’s not possible ____! Sanji told me that if you want a lady to like you, you should be able to give her all your heart and I didn’t give you mine! And I really tried, I swear! I even ask Tra-guy if he could take my heart, but he just sighed, called me an idiot and hung up." He said sulking.  
"Luffy... Are you trying to say that you love me too?"  
"Yes, I love you! But I can’t give you my heart like Sanji said!" He replied, feeling down again.  
"Oh my god, you really are an idiot! You don’t have to give me your heart, it’s just a figure of speech!"

His eyes widened as he finally understood and he gave you a bright childish smile before launching into you to give you a gentle peck on the lips.

"In that case, I’ll give you all of me ______!"


	3. You're marked!

You’ve been together for some months, since your Captain confessed his feelings for you, or rather he claimed in front of the crew you were his as he hugged you protectively. You didn’t mind; you liked him too, and you didn’t expect the biggest romantic confession from him. In fact, you didn’t expect him to confess at all.  
However, even though you dated for several months you felt insecure, your boyfriend spent almost all his time with the other members of the crew–especially Usopp and Chopper, rather than with you. Maybe you were too greedy, but the few hugs and childish pecks from time to time weren’t enough to reassure you. Sometimes you wondered if he knew that you were a couple. Now that you thought about it: he never said that he loved you !  
  
You were watching him from afar. He was fishing and squabbling with Usopp. You hated the fact that you couldn’t trust his love, and you felt dejected all week wondering what was wrong with you: your feelings were mutual, you should be happy, right? Yet, you were daydreaming, pretending to listen to Nami, faking smiles when she was smiling and nodding from time to time. You heard a sigh as she hit your head.  
  


"Just go talk to him, ____. I’m starting to feel sorry for you." She said.  
"Easy to say. “ _Hey Luffy, it has been months but are we together?_ ”, like I could ask something like that." You sighed, shaking your head.  
"He did claim that you were his, I think that settled everything..."  
"He claimed it like he would claim that today’s meat is his..."  
"We’re talking about Luffy.... I bet that putting you on the same level as meat is his best way to show his love," she giggled.  
"I just need a little “I love you” ~," you whined.  
"I’ve goosebumps just thinking about it," she said while rubbing her arms.  
  
You gave her the look, and she sighed.  
  
"You’re really a pair of idiots..." She smiled.  
  
You stuck out your tongue at her as you both started to laugh. After a while, you left Nami and went back to your room and laid down a bit, thinking of how you should talk to him. You didn’t remember much of what happened during the evening after that, you blindly followed the other and ate with them, you were too lost in thoughts to take part in the conversation. You hadn’t noticed that round eyes carefully watched you all evening. Finally, they gave up on trying to talk to you and everybody went to sleep. You sat on the lion’s head of the Thousand Sunny–you were the only one who could sit there, apart from Luffy. Someone sat behind you and hugged you, resting his head on your shoulder. You didn’t have to look to know that it was Luffy. You slightly turned your head to face the boy and gave him a brief smile. He looked worried.  
  
"Say, ____. Are you alright?" He asked carefully scrutinizing you.  
"Y-yes, I’m fine." You lied.  
  
He tightened his embrace.  
  
"You’re lying." He stated forcing you to turn around and faced him.  
  
The place was really cramped, so you were really close to him. He gazed intensely at you, waiting for you to spit it out.  
  
"It’s just that..." You sighed, searching for the right words, but you knew that there were only three words to say it, "I love you." You confessed looking at him.  
  
The boy blinked several times and a slight blush could be seen on his cheeks. Finally, he gave you the biggest smile ever.  
  
"I love you too, ____!" He grinned and squeezed you. "But you already knew that!"  
  
Your eyes started to water. You felt like an idiot to cry for such a trivial thing, but you didn’t know you could feel that happy from hearing him say these little words. Luffy panicked, looking frenetically around him.  
  
"____! Are you ok? Are you hurt?!" He asked scanning your body in the dark, looking for a wound.  
  
You chuckled, putting your hand on his cheek to calm him.  
  
"I’m fine Luffy... Sorry I suddenly felt really happy because you never said you loved me." You said.  
"That’s not true ___! I told you I love you in front of everyone!" He pouted.  
"Well... You said “____ is mine, Sanji!” and then you hugged me..."  
  
The boy tilted his head to the side thinking about you said and frowned.  
  
"Do I have to tell you that I love you ?"  
"You don’t have to... but I feel less insecure now..."  
"Does it make you happy?" He asked.  
"Yes, a lot."  
  
Luffy grinned.  
  
"In that case I’ll tell you I love you every day!" He declared still smiling looking at you. "Are you going to cry every time I say it?" He asked, suddenly worried.  
"No, I don’t think so!" You answered, chuckling.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips.  
  
"Good because I don’t like seeing you cry ___!" He seriously said.  
  
You smiled as Luffy moved his face closer to yours; you closed your eyes, waiting for the kiss, but instead you felt his lips on your neck. The contact made you shiver, and he started sucking and nibbling on your neck. Once he was done he grinned at you as you put your hand over your hickey gawking at him.

"Now everyone will know that you’re mine and that I love you!" He innocently stated, proud of himself.  
  
You chuckled and thought about what Nami told you.

"We really are a pair of idiots," you said before kissing him. 


End file.
